RWBY: LSSR Men
by Legion of Two
Summary: Heroes. When people hear that word they think of warriors of light fighting the dark. But they don't realize that the greatest heroes come from the darkness. And they usually don't realize just how... "nutty" they can be. So sit back, relax, and be told the story about a group of "LSSR" men, a unique group of underdogs who give a new meaning to the term, hero.
1. Chapter 1 Team LSSR

chapter 1

Professor Ozpin was sitting in his office, looking over the results of today's exercise mission. The objective was to score how the teams worked with their teammates. Team RWBY had the highest score with team JNPR behind them. But one team showed the lowest scores. That team was team LSSR..

Team LSSR (lesser) consisted of Lisa Zuko (zoo-co), Silas Keller, Solomon "Sol" Black, and Rexus "Rex" Keller.

Lisa Zuko is a typical girl with the dream of becoming a huntress. She attended Signal Academy, the same combat school as Ruby Rose, before being accepted into Beacon Academy. Her grades were above average, if not perfect.

Solomon Black had a tough childhood, when he was about 5 years old his father died. When he was 6 his mother was remarried, but at the age of 7 his mother died and his stepfather became cold and distant, leaving young Solomon to fend for himself. He didn't attend a combat school, but instead he trained himself in combat and became an expert with knives. Word got around about his skills and he was invited to attend Beacon.

Silas and Rex Keller's childhoods were a terrible story. When Silas was 9 years old and Rex was 8, their father was brutally murdered. The case is still unsolved. The detectives believe it was a robbery gone wrong but Silas saw the Schnee Dust Co. labels on their shoulders. They both went into the custody of their mother but after a week Silas disappeared. After seven weeks of searching, the police gave up the search.

9 years later, 7 Schnee Dust Co. employees were found murdered. Each ones death was a half an hour apart of each other, but all the victims lived on opposite sides of the city. In each victim's home, the message "You will know my pain, Silent Killer." was written on the walls of each victim's home with their blood. The detectives thought the White Fang was behind it but there was no evidence that proved otherwise. One week later, in the night, a Shnee Dust Co. warehouse was attacked. Most of the gourds were killed in the first 30 minutes of the attack. When the police caught the attacker, they were surprised who it was; Silas Keller. The police think during the years he was missing he trained himself on the use of every firearm known to man. Instead of the death penalty, the police got him enrolled at Beacon at the request of Ms. Shel, who wanted him alive so he could use his skills for the company.

Rex was the same as Solomon, he trained himself on how to use firearms and close quarters combat, but grew a strong resentment towards his older brother for abandoning him and his mother.

"Come in." Ozpin said when he heard a knock at the door to his office.

"Did you get the scores from today's exercise?" said Goodwitch.

"Yes I did. Was there something in particular you wanted to discuss?" Ozpin said, not taking his eyes off of the report.

"Yes. It's about the Silas and Solomon boys."

"Hmmmm…what about them?" Ozpin said while putting down the report.

"They're not working with their teammates, they disregard their leader's orders, and considering their backgrounds, especially Silas's, I believe we should remove them from the school."

"Have faith, they will find their rhythm soon." Ozpin said, getting up from his desk.

"Are you sure?" She said in a shocked voice.

"Yes I do." He said, turning towards the giant window that overlooks the courtyard.

* * *

"I don't see how it's my fault that we failed the mission." Silas said while he and the rest of team LSSR were walking to their room.

"You ran out there guns BLAZING without any back up Silas." Solomon said sarcastically.

"And your point is?" Silas said dryly.

"I gave you orders to finish the mission quietly, but instead you went in there without any of us to back you up! Why don't you ever listen to me?!" Lisa shouted at him.

"Whatever." Silas said dryly, turning towards the door to their room. 'Whatever' was basically his phrase to end a conversation.

He opened the door and walked to his work bench, which was the bed he claimed when they first moved into the room, and placed his signature weapon, the Boom Stick, to the side of it. The Boom Stick was a mini gun that transforms into a three barrel shotgun. It fires the highly illegal dust crystal tipped rounds, or more commonly known as Dust Hollow- Rounds. Besides the Boom Stick he had two pistols, one on each thigh. On the left thigh was just a normal pistol but the one on the right transforms into a high power sniper rifle. Both pistols use the same illegal ammunition.

"There has to be a day when you DON'T say that…like…a Tuesday." Sol said to seem funny.

"If you're lucky…maybe a Friday."

"Well, at least it'll be on a day when you're happy like the rest of us" Sol said while proceeding to jab his knives into his bed post which had seen many of these daily jabbings.

Lisa looks at Sol. "The problem isn't just him."

Sol gets a curious look on his face. "What me? What did I do?"

Lisa, now angry. "You don't follow most of my orders, you're almost as worse as Silas, and half the time you're with Silas when he does his own thing!"

"Well... that's your fault, I mean aren't you the leader?" Lisa then clenches her fists which Sol notices "Oooohhh crap."

* * *

Loud and painful noises are heard from outside the room, which attracts the attention of team JNPR; they get closer to the door.

"AAAHAHAHOOWW! Should've worn a cup! Don't want to hit you in any soft spots!"

"Oh, very funny!" Lisa is now REALLY angry.

Pyrrha says "Should we help?" Jaune then pushes them back and says "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"I… I can't…work like this." Rex said obviously annoyed with the ruckus going on behind him.

Eventually Silas tries to stop them but he ends up in the fight anyway, then Velvet Scarlatina walks in to return Sol's automatic playing card shuffler.

"Hey Sol, I got the…." Pausing in surprise as they are frozen in positions, obviously about to hit one another.

"oh...right, just put it over there thanks." Sol said while Silas had him in a headlock.

Velvet still astonished by this now awkward situation still manages to respond. "Here?"

"Yeah, I'll deal with it later, did it work by the way?"

Very nervously she says "Uh…yes it did"

"Oh nice,that's good to know, well thank you again ".

After Velvet leaves Sol then says " What a lovely girl" to which Silas agrees with a "hmm" They resume fighting each other which annoys Rex so much that he joins in.

* * *

The fighting is heard even from the ground below to which Ozpin and Goodwitch are listening to.

"So, what was that about finding rhythm?" Goodwitch said with her arms crossed.

"I still have faith that they will find that rhythm…" glass shatters and bickering is heard "That was your fault!" Sol then yells "Oh Lisa shut up! I told you I twitch when people STOMP on my foot!" Ozpin then continues to say "Although, the abundance of said faith can probably be called into question right about now…"

Ozpin takes a sip from his mug and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2 Problems and Solutions

Chapter 2

The fighting continues, much to the annoyance of team RWBY. This was team LSSR's sixth fight since their team was formed.

"How long do you think they've been going at it?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know I'm not the timekeeper." Weiss replied.

"Twelve minutes and…roughly thirty-two seconds." Blake responded.

"How long do you think it's going to go on for?" Ruby asked Blake.

"Another twelve."

The fight continues a couple more minutes until finally Yang gets up and moves toward the door "THATS IT! I can't take this anymore, this HAS to end!" she yelled as her eyes turned red as she opens the door to their neighboring teams room, but neither of them are in the room which has been completely turned over by the violence. "Wait…where did they go?"

"How long did it last?" Ruby asked.

"Twenty-four minutes and thirty two seconds." Weiss replied.

"How did you know how long it would last Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Because their fights always last that long." Blake replied.

"Oh."

* * *

All of them are standing in Ozpin's office as Goodwitch paces in front of them from one side of the room to the other. "I cannot believe what I have just witnessed today; you four ALONE have caused more damage to that room than a single Beowolf would have done to this entire school!"

"Now would this Beowolf be eight feet high or ten because I'm certain an eight footer would be enough but that's just my opinion? Well maybe a nine footer" Sol said.

"Are you mocking me?!" Goodwitch said while approaching Sol.

Sol replies with "Yes, seeing how serious this situation is I think my expulsion should be cheery instead of gloomy like it's supposed to be."

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing…" Goodwitch said while looking away from him.

Sol then says "That's the usual reaction; still at least it's better than an overreaction, like a punch in the face or having a dirty dish cloth thrown at you." He then shivers at the thought of the dish cloth.

She then glares at him again, he responds with "Aaaand you don't care."

After a second of silence, Goodwitch says "No, I honestly don't."

"Ok..." After taking a moment to compose herself, Goodwitch looks at all of them "I can honestly say you four are the most troublesome, disrespectful, and destructive children I have ever met."

At the same time Rex, Silas, and Sol say "Thank you" only annoying Lisa and Goodwitch further.

"This behavior is unacceptable and normally you would be expelled… but I think I have a better idea." Ozpin said while getting up from his chair to walk over to them. Goodwitch is shocked by this but Ozpin looks at her as if to say "now bear with me" so she lets him continue. "I think before you can interact successfully with each other, you need to interact successfully with others...and learn from them how to work better together not just as a team, but as friends."

"Wait a minute, are you saying we're going to have to meet and make friends with random people?" Rex asked trying to understand.

"No." Ozpin replied. He looks past them and they turn around to see team RWBY to their surprise behind them. "I'm saying you're going to have to change."

They all look at each other until Sol says while looking at them with a flirtatious smile "We have nooooo problems".

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	3. Chapter 3 LSSR Problems

Chapter 3

"So…them huh?"

"Yep"

"Sure you can't get out of this?" Jaune asked Ruby. They and the rest of team RWBY were in the hallway talking about yesterday's events that included professor Ozpin's decision to assign team RWBY to watch over the team that everyone around Beacon was calling "The Sociopaths". The members of team RWBY were questioning if this was a good idea but Ozpin did have his reasons for this decision.

Ruby looks at Jaune "Yes, I'm very sure."

"I still don't see why Ozpin wants us to babysit them." Yang said.

"He must have his reasons." Weiss said.

"I agree with Weiss, and if we do help them work out their problems they might stop fighting each other in the middle of the night." Blake said.

Jaune puts his hand on Ruby's shoulder "Good luck you guys, you'll definitely need it." Suddenly, a voice interrupts their conversation.

"You know, we are LITERALLY four and a half inches away from you guys, we can hear EVERYTHING you are saying." Sol said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Jaune, now worried as all these angry faces stared at him, said "Oh…s-sorry."

Sol, no longer irritated, says "Nah! No worries..." Sol then wraps his left arm around Jaune "In light of the past few days, 'sociopaths' is actually being nice."

"Speak for yourself Sol." Lisa said, rather irritated by the fact that her team was being called a bunch of sociopaths.

"You got it captain." Sol said, proceeding to give a mock salute to be funny.

Lisa lets out a sigh of defeat and says "Let's just get this over with."

"Whatever." Silas said.

"Always the master with words huh Silas." Sol said.

"Hmm." was Silas only reply.

"Let's just go already." Rex said in a rather agitated manner.

Ruby remembered what Ozpin said to teams RWBY and LSSR when they were called into his office "_As of recent events, I'm assigning a member of team LSSR to one member of your team. You are to watch over them to see if you can help them work out their problems so they can work together with their teammates._" The formed groups were; Silas with Ruby, Rex with Yang, Sol with Blake, and Lisa with Weiss.

"Well, this is going to be a long day." Ruby muttered.

"What did you say?!"

"N-nothing!"

* * *

"Did he really turn one of the beds into a work bench?" Weiss asked.

"Yep" Lisa said.

"And Solomon jabs all his knives into his bed posts?"

"Mmmhm"

"Because it's 'A safe place to hold them'?"

"So he says"

"Don't they know that's destruction of school property?!"

"Yeah, but I don't think they really care." Lisa said.

Team RWBY brought team LSSR to Vale to work out their issues away from any school property they could damage. When they arrived, each member of RWBY split up with the person they were assigned and went to different parts of the city. Currently Lisa and Weiss were walking around downtown Vale getting to know each other better, seeing similarities between Lisa's situation now and how she started out when Ruby was less than 'leaderly', she could understand what she was going through.

"So what exactly is the problem, I mean I could guess but that would be rude of me." Weiss asked.

Lisa looks at her for a second to gather her thoughts, after a couple seconds of silence; she says "The problem is they don't listen."

"Is that the only problem?"

Lisa stares at the ground for a moment, she then lifts her head up "We've all worked very hard to get here and… they are tearing everything we built up to this point down piece by piece, I simply don't know how to handle it."

"What is it they do that makes them not listen to you?" Weiss asked.

"It's not that they don't listen, it's just that they don't follow my orders." Lisa replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Silas just does the exact opposite of what I tell him. Sol just keeps on making jokes to even follow my orders and he's mostly with Silas when he does his own thing."

"What about Rexus?"

"He listens, well only when he's not arguing with Silas."

"Why do they argue so much?"

"I don't know, every time I ask he just says its family matter." Lisa then puts on a shallow smile "Sometimes I think I should put them in a basket and leave them in the forest."

Weiss, holding back a chuckle, tells her "I used to think that was a great idea when Rub... um when someone else I knew wasn't acting like she should."

"And now?"

Weiss smiles and says "And now… we manage, my advice to you in this particular situation is be all that you can be. Be someone they can look up to and maybe they'll follow you, and if that doesn't work then the forest may not be such a bad idea." They both share a laugh until they come across a small two level building.

When they get closer they see that the building had massive holes in it and trash was scattered all over the yard; Lisa picks up a dented and slightly burned party hat. "Was this a party?"

"I think it was, obviously not a party I'd partake in..." Weiss says. She then notices a strand of golden blond hair, "Yang?"

Lisa looks at it and says "What do you think happened?"

"Nothing good for anyone at this party?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4 LSSR Problems Part 2

Chapter 4

EARLIER THAT DAY

Rex and Yang walk down the sidewalk, neither of them had said a word to each other sense they first arrived. While walking they are greeted by Professor Borvo, LSSR's favorite teacher.

"Ah Rex, how are you?" Professor Borvo asked.

"Oh you know…still on a leash." Rex says. After hearing that Yang looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, well it's not as bleak as you make it out to be."

"Mmhm." was Rex's only response.

"I saw your brother earlier, with that young woman with the scythe."

"Ruby?" Rex asked.

"No, the one with the hood."

"Ya that's Ruby my lil sis." Yang said.

"Oh" There was silence for a few seconds until the professor finally responded "Well I hope you two have a pleasant day."

Rex and Yang kept walking down the street, Yang turns to him.

"Well somebody knows you, I thought you guys were antisocial."

"Some of us, anyway he's our teacher."

"So your friend is your teacher?"

"Sadly yes."

Yang looks away from him "Wow, you really need more friends."

Rex looks at her "I've never had that privilege growing up, what with everything that happened." he says.

Yang looks at him in curiosity, and because of that they both stop.

"What happened then?" she asked.

"I don't talk about it." He said with a serious look.

"Hey, it may help with your current problems."

"I don't think that issue can…" He looks at her and then he sits down on a nearby bench. It takes him a few seconds to muster up the courage to tell his story. "Nine years ago, my father…he" He is barely able to finish his sentence. "He died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Yang said in minor shock. "What happened?"

"A mugging gone wrong, well that's the story."

"But you don't believe it?"

"I do, but it's tall, dark, and grumpy that doesn't."

"Your brother? So your problems are with him?" she asked.

After hearing that Rex stands up and turns away from her. "No, he IS the problem!" Rex said angrily "We can't depend on him even for the simplest of tasks; honestly I think it would be better if he wasn't on the team."

"Why do I get the feeling that's not really the problem between you two?"

Rex then turns to look at her. He gets closer and after a second he finally tells her his real problem. "After a week, just one week, he left. He was just gone…he left the both of us, me and my mother alone in that situation. How do you do that? How do you leave the people you love ALONE?" Yang didn't say anything she just stared sadly at him.

"He was gone for years, and I was so angry." Rex then runs his hands down his face and begins again. "We looked everywhere, but we stopped and we did the one thing that was hard for the both of us. We moved on…but then he shows up again and all that anger just came flooding back! Now all these problems are just piling on top of each other, what do I do?"

"Do you really hate him?" Yang finally asked.

"No" Rex said after taking a moment to think. "I'm just angry about what he did, and now all these new problems…I just don't know how to handle it."

"You know what I think?" Yang said with a smile. "I think you need to be 'the older brother' of the team in this case.."

"What?" Rex said puzzled.

"Your brother may be older but he looks up to you, you may not see it but I do."

"Did you just rhyme?"

"Never mind that" Yang said to keep on topic. "I believe that your brother may listen if he has someone to look up to which of course he does, but YOU need to help him heal and then maybe he'll be the ideal teammate and friend."

"Wow…you may have just changed my outlook on life."

"Really?"

"No of course you haven't, but I know what you mean and I may just follow your advice." Rex said with a smile which was a rare thing to see, to which Yang smiled back.

"So…what now?" Rex asked.

* * *

About an hour later they are both at a local party to which they thought would be the perfect break.

"Do you know anybody here?!" Rex yelled over the music.

"No!" She said but continued to party anyway. She noticed a boy sitting alone playing with what appeared to be a pet butterfly. Just as she was about to walk over to him, a boy about her age walked up to her.

"Stranger huh? Maybe you need someone to show you round."

"No thanks, I know my way around but you can try showing them the town" She said while pointing to a group of old men across the street.

"Hey wait where do you think you're going?" He said while reaching over to grab her shoulder but he pulls a strand of her hair; her eyes turn red but before she can cause any harm Rex knocks him out, much to Yang's surprise.

"If you had treated the lady with some manners you wouldn't be taking a nap!"

Just as they are leaving everyone swarms around them creating a circle, Rex smiles at Yang and they begin to fight. Ruby and Silas are walking down the street with all the commotion going on behind them.

"Did you hear that?" Ruby asked

"No." Silas said just as quickly as she asked.

Rex and Yang are challenging the odds and Rex only feels joy at the situation they are both currently in, proclaiming "This is the best party ev…" he is then knocked unconscious by one of the attendees of the party.

TO BE CONTINUED…

The story expands in "RWBY: Night Falls"


End file.
